


April Fools Day

by MollyMonster



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyMonster/pseuds/MollyMonster
Summary: It's April Fools Day, and Alec tries to rope Jace into helping him prank Magnus. Things don't really go Alec's way.This started out as fluff, then feels got in there somewhere.There will be future chapters describing revenge. I'm open to prompts for other one-shots concerning Malec.Based on the Pinterest post about Magnus sending Jace an angry letter about this particular prank.





	

“So, why am I helping you with this?”

Alec slanted a look back to Jace. “Come on. April Fools Day is your favorite day of the year and you know it. I’d have thought you’d be thrilled.”

Jace’s mouth turned up in a grin of admission. “I mean yeah,” he said. “And if it were anyone else we were pranking then I’d be completely down for it, though maybe not Izzy. But _Magnus_? Seriously? He might want to keep you around, but when he finds out I was in on this I’m dead.”

Alec snorted in amusement. “I’ll protect you.”

“Uh-huh. And since when are you even into April Fools Day? Huh? Most years you just roll your eyes and yell at Izzy and I to stop whatever we’re doing.” Jace drew to a stop halfway up the stairs to Magnus- and now Alec’s- apartment. Alec, noticing the absence of his parabatai’s heavy footsteps behind him, turned to see Jace with his arms crossed and his best imitation of Alec’s own scowl on his face. “Jace,” Jace scolded, his voice coming out in the grumpiest whine Alec had ever heard. “Isabelle. Stop your silly childish games and get to work. We have more important things to be doing than pranks. By the Angel.”

Alec frowned. He most definitely never sounded like that. For a moment he glowered down at Jace, who was now grinning up at him, then Alec shook his head and continued up the stairs. With a sigh Jace followed.

“Seriously though,” Jace said as Alec fumbled with the keys to the apartment door. “What’s gotten you so into it this year?”

Even though Alec’s back was turned, Jace knew he was scowling. “Let’s just say that Magnus has already pulled his prank, and he is _not_ getting the last word.”

Jace lifted an eyebrow. “What did he do? Put glitter on your bow?”

“Worse,” said Alec, swinging open the door.

“Worse?” echoed Jace. That couldn’t be good. Jace wasn’t sure if he should be scared or impressed.

As Alec dumped the plastic bags of prank items on the table, Jace studied him. Maybe he just wanted revenge, but Jace didn’t think that was it. He’d noticed that, in the past few months since the shadowhunter and warlock had gotten back together (following the whole Edom situation), Alec had been a lot happier. Everyone had noticed. Alec had laughed more in the past week than he had the rest of his life, and he seemed to have finally gotten over his aversion of trouble. Of course, Jace was discovering just how evil his best friend could be if tempted, but he didn’t mind.

“Ok,” he said. “So, what did Magnus do?”

Alec sighed and swept around his arm. “Look around you.”

Jace did. His eyes widened. He looked again.

“Is that…” 

“Glitter? Yes.” Alec ran a hand through his hair, and for the first time Jace noticed a few flecks there. “I woke up this morning and it was everywhere. All over the apartment. On the bed, in the shower, on _me_. I swear he even put it in the fridge.”

“No way.” Jace went to look in the fridge, then howled in laughter as he saw the insides sparkling. “That’s sick.”

Alec scowled. “Do you have any idea how hard that stuff is to get off? I was in the shower for an hour.”

“Yeah,” said Jace. “And it’s still not off.” He pointed to Alec’s hair, and with a curse, Alec tried to comb the rest out with his fingers. It didn’t work.

Jace moved to the plastic bags on the table- which he was only just noticing was coated in a fine dusting of glitter. 

“Is that why you’ve been wearing your work out clothes that you keep at the Institute all day?” He asked. “Did Magnus glitter your clothes too?”

Alec looked like he’d bitten into a lemon. “Yes.”

Jace snickered. “Well then, I can understand revenge.” He upturned the bags on the table, then rolled his eyes. “Really?”

“What?” Alec came over to look at the supplies. “What’s wrong with it?”

Jace lifted a rubber spider. “This is pathetic. There’s no way you’ll spook Magnus like this.”

Alec frowned. “It’s not like I’ve ever done this before,” he defended himself.

Jace clapped him on the back. “That’s alright. I’ve got an idea.”

Alec eyed him warily. “What?”

Jace wagged a finger. “You see, the thing is, I’m trying to knock out two birds with one stone. You and Magnus, all in one. Sorry.”

Alec’s eyes narrowed, but before he could ask again what Jace had in mind, Jace jumped at him. Alec shouted, and the two shadowhunters crashed to the floor.

* * * * *

Magnus hummed to himself as he jogged up the stairs to his apartment. So far, it had been a splendid day. He had started the morning off with what he thought was by far the most amusing prank of the century. Alec’s face had been hilarious as he had stumbled out of their bedroom, gaping at the glitter around the apartment. Of course, as soon as he had stepped into the living room, he had set off a spell Magnus had set, which dumped another load of glitter right onto his head.

Magnus was highly tempted to leave the glitter. He thought it looked nice. But he’d had his fun, and he knew how Alec despised glitter. He wouldn’t put it past his boyfriend to move back to the Institute until it was gone.

So, Magnus fully intended to work a little magic and have everything back to normal- or as close to normal as their apartment could be- by the time Alec got home that night. Of course he would be on his guard for retaliation.

The only problem was, when he reached the top of the stairs, he found that the door to the apartment was already open. Just slightly, but it had Magnus on high alert. He never left his apartment unlocked and open, and neither did Alec. There were wards surrounding it to keep out demons, but unfortunately, Magnus had yet to find a spell to block stupid mundanes who might want his TV. 

Magnus pushed the door open slowly, careful not to make noise. As he entered the apartment his hands bristled with blue fire, his green and yellow cat eyes dilated as they roamed.

They stopped as they spotted the limp body lying next to the table.

“Alec!”

Magnus raced across the apartment, dropping to his knees beside Alec. For several moments, his brain couldn’t comprehend what he was seeing. Alec lay motionless, a hole in the back of his glittery sweater, a pool of blood surrounding him. As Magnus brushed his fingers along his face, a gesture that never ceased to elicit some sort of response from the shadowhunter, Alec didn’t stir.

“No, no, no, no.” Magnus pressed two fingers to Alec’s neck. A moment later he breathed a sigh of relief. He had a pulse. Magnus just needed to make sure it stayed there.

“Come on love. Stay with me.” Magnus hovered his hand over the blood soaked hole in the back of Alec’s sweater, blue glows enveloping it. “Alexander, you are not leaving me yet.”

Nothing was happening. Magnus frowned. Why wasn’t his magic healing him? Alec should be waking up, he should be doing something. Magnus ran his hand up and down his boyfriend’s body, blue swirls of magic inspecting him for further injuries.

There was nothing. 

Magnus’s eyebrows drew together. He sat back for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. As he ran a hand through Alec’s silky black curls his eyes strayed around the apartment, passing over the bookshelves, the radio, the TV-

Nothing was out of place. Magnus swept his eyes around again, confirming his previous observation. No one had stolen anything. Which meant Alec hadn’t been stabbed in their home by common thieves. And there was absolutely no way a demon had broken through the heavy wards surrounding the apartment. Which meant…

Magnus yanked down Alec’s collar. Then he cursed. Loudly.

“Damn you Jace Herondale,” he snapped. “A sleeping rune?”

* * * * *

Alec groaned as he woke. He stayed where he was for a moment, taking in his surroundings. He was lying on the couch, his head in Magnus’s lap. Which was odd, because the last thing he remembered was Jace tackling him, and the dull burn of his parabatai’s stele on the back of his neck.

“What the…” Alec sat up slowly, raking his eyes around him. The first thing he noticed was that the apartment was no longer covered in glitter. At least there was that.

“Ah, Alexander.” 

Alec turned at the sound of Magnus’s voice behind him. The warlock had his laptop balanced on the arm of the couch, but he was currently focused on his boyfriend.

“It’s about time you woke.”

Alec frowned. “What happened?” he asked. He looked down at himself. “I was _not_ wearing this earlier.”

Magnus’s eyes followed Alec’s. Alec was in black sweatpants and t-shirt, which were, Alec noted happily, also devoid of glitter.

“I put those on you,” Magnus stated. “I thought you might prefer it to glitter and fake blood.”

“Fake blood?” Alec echoed dumbly.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Yes. Your idiot friend Jace- at least I’m assuming it was him- put a sleeping rune on you, then covered you in fake blood and left you looking like you’d been attacked. He even tore a hole in your sweatshirt to make it look more realistic. See?” He pointed to the table, where the sweatshirt in question was laid out as evidence. Alec noted that it was covered in a sticky red substance, and that there was a large hole in the back.

“I’m pretty sure that hole was already there,” he admitted. “Though maybe not that big.”

Magnus harrumphed. “I don’t particularly care,” he said. “I walked in and thought you were dead. _Dead_ , Alexander. I-” his voice caught, and he stopped speaking, glancing away.

 _Dammit Jace_ , thought Alec. He scooted over so that he was pressed against Magnus’s side, wrapping his boyfriend in a hug that Magnus returned with desperation. 

“Hey,” he said softly. “I’m right here. I’m right here, Magnus. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know,” Magnus murmured into his shoulder. “Still. You know how I hate how you go out at night, hunting. How I never know if you’re coming home. I thought that here at least you were safe.”

“And I am.” Alec turned his head to the side enough to plant a kiss on Magnus. “From everyone except Jace.”

Magnus laughed. His hands were moving over Alec’s body, but it wasn’t the passion filled roaming that had occurred the previous night. This was a different kind. It was as though Magnus was trying to memorize all the lines and edges of Alec’s body, commit them to memory before it was too late. Sometimes, when Magnus did it right after Alec got home from hunting, he thought Magnus was also checking him over for injuries.

Alec remained still, letting Magnus memorize him. Then he let Magnus memorize his lips, and the way they tasted against the warlock’s own. When they finally pulled apart, Alec spared another glance at the glittery, red soaked sweatshirt on the table.

“Funny thing,” he said. “I don’t remember even wearing that.”

“Ah, yes.” Magnus handed Alec his phone. “I believe Jace put that on you. Check your messages.”

Alec did, and groaned. He had several texts, from Izzy, Clary, even Simon, all complimenting his “new sense of fashion.” Izzy had sent a picture.

It was of Alec, passed out on the kitchen floor, wearing the glitter covered sweatshirt. And glitter covered pants. And glitter covered slippers. And had Jace put Magnus's makeup on him?

“That’s it.” Alec tossed the phone on the couch. “He’s dead. He’s gonna die. I’m going to kill him.”

Magnus grinned and tapped his computer. “Already on it, love.”

Alec’s eyebrows lifted, and he peered over Magnus’s shoulder. “How so? Oh, that’s good.”

Magnus nodded, his eyes glinting evilly as they turned back to the Amazon page. “I thought so. Of course, by the time our little duckling army gets here, April Fools Day will be over, but I, for one, think it’s worth the wait.”

Alec nodded in agreement. “And because of it, Jace won’t expect anything.”

Magnus nodded, looking pleased with himself. “Precisely.”


End file.
